


Burned Out

by reesespuffsslap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Iwaizumi Hajime, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap
Summary: Oikawa overworked himself again and isn't sure if he'll make a comeback this time
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Burned Out

Oikawa Tooru never thought it would happen

Everyone told him that it would catch up to him

He never listened 

God why didn’t he listen

Iwaizumi Hajime was angry 

He knew he shouldn’t be

But he had warned Oikawa

“How are you?”

“Burned Out.”

“I know Tooru.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then rest.”

“I can’t.”

Iwaizumi sighed, walking out of the squeaky hospital door

He did not bother to leave the flowers in Oikawa’s room

He did not bother to put them in water

And he did not bother to go back for a while

Oikawa Tooru was bored

Laying in a hospital bed with the same show playing the same reruns

He missed the court

He missed the look on the opponent's face when they knew they had lost

He missed winning

He missed when everyone looked up to him

And he missed Iwaizumi

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t dying

He wasn’t terminal

He wasn’t bedridden

But life seemed to treat him as if he was

And he hated it

He didn’t understand why it had to be him

You’d think that the universe would take out those who never try

But here he was, stuck on the couch in his living room

Missed calls from his coach

The same three teammates coming up to check on him every once in a while

When Iwaizumi visited again, he was calm

“You came back.”

“I’m angry but I’m not a piece of shit like you.”

Oikawa sighed, not sure if he was relieved at Iwaizumi’s attitude or angry that this is how he was greeted

“I don’t know why it happened to me.”

Oikawa mumbled one night

Iwaizumi was on the couch next to him

His visits had become more and more frequent over time

“I know Tooru.”

“All I did was work hard.”

“Working hard and overworking are two different things.”

“But I had it under control.”

“Obviously not.”

“Hajime I’m trying to be serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life Oikawa.”

“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying.”

“I understand perfectly but you can’t avoid everyone’s advice and get angry when they’re mad at you.”

“I had it under control.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Please listen.”

“I have been.”

“It shouldn’t have been me.”

“I wish it didn’t happen either but you’re being selfish.”

“I don’t care, all I ever wanted was to be the best.”

“I know, but winners have to be okay with losing sometimes.”

“I feel like all I’ve ever done is lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it kinda comes to a bit of an abrupt stop at the end, this was a quick-write and I just needed something to post lol :)


End file.
